What was never shown: Zane Park & Riley Stavros
by Simbawriter82
Summary: Are you tired about only getting tame and asexual scenes of your gay TV couples? Follow me and see what Zane and Riley were doing when they were not in school.
1. You suck

**You suck**

First a little visit to Degrassi: Next Generation.

This happens in respectively between the episodes "Still fighting it (part 2)" and "Purple Pills (Part 1)."

* * *

><p>"So, what are we gonna do on our date tonight?"<br>This couldn't be real. Riley acting so casual about it was definitely the least thing he had expected. Well apart from actually being bought for 50 bucks by the guy who had asked him for another chance only minutes ago. Zane had definitely not expected that and although he didn't want to show it, he was nervous as hell about that. Maybe Riley was only acting casual; if yes Zane could do the same.  
>"About that… my schedule is ah … pretty full," he commented while they walked away from his locker towards the exit. For some reason he couldn't hide a grin, it felt good having Riley actually fight for him.<br>"Hey I bought you fair and square, the whole school is my witness." Riley's way about the whole situation made Zane actually smile, he still had problems believing what was happening right now. If this was the way the "Riley-that-likes-him" acted he had pretty good chances with Zane.  
>"What are they gonna think?" he asked as he turned towards Riley.<br>Before he could answer Drew appeared. "So. It's official?"  
>"What's official?" Riley immediately responded. Sometimes he really was a bit too naïve. But maybe that was a part of what drew Zane to him.<br>"You know," Drew continued, "people have been wondering if you're gay." Why the ass looked to Zane first he had no idea but it was obvious he was up to something against Riley and this way football Riley might come back pretty soon.  
>Zane decided to do something about it quick. He put a hand on Riley's shoulder and lied his ass off. "He was just helping out a team-mate." Riley's short look towards him made it obvious he wasn't quite understanding Zane's actions. However Drew seemed to have at least the 'back-off' message possibly because of Zane's false smile.<br>"Cool," he slightly shrugged with the shoulders, "it's none of my business." And he took off.  
>Riley's hand came close to Zane's as he spoke. "You didn't have to cover for me."<br>"I know," Zane commented with slight annoyance in his tone, "it just bothers me when people feel entitled to an answer."  
>"You're amazing, I don't know why you keep giving me chances."<br>_Because you always surprise me you hot jock._ Zane decided to settle for something else, but couldn't suppress the grin. "Me neither, but you keep trying and if you didn't that would kinda suck." That wasn't the full truth but a big part of it.  
>"So that means…" The hope in Riley's voice was evident.<br>Zane's were high as well but Drew's appearance reminded him of Riley's other sites again and so he settled for something less than what he had originally in mind. Zane gently took Riley's hand, only brushing them against each other. He looked down at their hands as he started. "That means you got some date planning to do." He looked up halfway through the sentence.  
>As he walked away, he couldn't help but smile from one ear to the other.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen such big S'mores before," Zane said as he stared at the desserts, he never would have guessed that Riley would order something with that much calories. Especially after an evening of pool, burgers and mashed potatoes.  
>Riley laughed. "I'm pretty sure I haven't. When they told me about it, I got an instant feeling you would like them."<br>His words were still shy, hesitant, making Zane aware how nervous his Riley was. He mentally berated himself. It was only 1 hour into their date and he already thought of him as 'his Riley' again. He looked up from his plate and found himself captured by Riley's shy gaze. It had been a long time since he had gazed at him with the mix of lust and shyness currently residing in Riley's slanted blue-grey eyes. In fact, he could swear he'd not seen the like since the summer when he and Riley had their first few weeks of relationship. His body responded and the only rational thought left in his head was that he'd like to lick chocolate and marshmallow and whipped cream off of Riley's naked skin.  
>"Eat," Riley urged in a whisper soft voice that didn't disguise his arousal. "Then we'll walk off the calories." Trust his Riley to think of that as well. Zane berated himself once more for thinking that way.<br>Dragging his gaze back to his plate Zane cut into one of the S'mores, breaking it into manageable pieces. He picked up a gooey bite and popped it into his mouth, absently licking his fingers of chocolate. Riley's eyes glinted but he didn't say a word, just copied Zane's actions and took a bite of his own dessert. Zane looked away when Riley licked marshmallow and chocolate from his forefinger and thumb. He didn't need the sexual tension between them right now. This was another chance for Riley and not foreplay for a night full of sex. Damn his cock got hard at the thought of seeing Riley's upper body again.  
>They ate in silence and Zane asked himself what would happen once dinner was over. Riley's expression clearly indicated how much he wanted to take Zane to bed and Zane's cock already throbbed with his need to fall in with what Riley wanted. Why was he reacting like this now? He wanted to give Riley a chance and not screw with him for god's sake.<br>As he pushed away his plate, licking the chocolate, peanut butter, and whipped cream from his bottom lip, he found Riley looking at him again. A tiny bit of chocolate resided in the left corner of his enticing lips and Zane wanted to lick it off. He couldn't resist Riley. His body demanded his sweet guy.  
>When Riley pushed away his plate and stood while offering his hand, Zane wondered if his legs would work. He felt shaky and his heart beat in a rapid rhythm that made his chest ache. Standing slowly but not taking the offered hand, he carefully kept his gaze averted. He knew if he looked at Riley and saw that expression of intense lust in those grey eyes, he'd be lost. As he followed Riley from the restaurant, he felt resistance was futile. His head might still be nursing a grudge for being thrown into a dumpster – plus insecurities regarding his feelings for Riley - and not want to end up in the boy's bed, but his heart and his body sang with the inevitability of it.<br>_My Riley. He's mine._  
>The words rang over and over inside him. They pounded with the rhythm of his feet on the stone path as he followed Riley into the park. At least they weren't climbing the stairs to Riley's home. Maybe, just maybe, Zane could manage to avoid having sex with Riley. But damn, it would be their first time and Riley might somewhat forget how he looked but being next to Riley and not have sex with him was often pure torture, especially when he was sweaty from workout, his muscles pumped and his body on high alert. Zane had to shake his head; luckily he was still behind Riley.<br>Despite how much he wanted it, his headspace wasn't ready for it. Wouldn't be ready for it until Zane had a chance to sort out his feelings and rid himself of the anger that still welled within him when he thought of the all the trouble he had been in thanks to Riley's mood swings. If football Riley would be no longer, there wouldn't be any problem. But obviously that Riley wasn't that strong or his Riley would never have bought him in front of several dozen people. He must have known what that would start.  
>He glanced up as he stepped into a little side area surrounded by tall hedges. Small statues of baby angels and Greek women gleamed dully in the moonlight. He wondered what they were doing in such a park and how the city managed to keep them so clean. And then all rational thought left his head as Riley grasped his chin and pulled his head around. Hot soft lips pressed to his and Zane moaned, tasting the chocolate they'd eaten. His lips parted and his tongue flicked out. Riley opened his mouth and delicious heat fired Zane's groin as their tongues touched.<br>Riley pressed his hips to Zane's; grinding his thick erection against Zane's swelling cock. No matter how badly his head didn't want this, Zane's body overruled every part of his mind, crying out for release. He wrapped his arms around Riley, pressing himself tightly to the firm body he had missed so much, clinging to him as they kissed. The hard muscles of Riley's back rippled beneath the fabric of his shirt and the flat of Zane's palms. Intense pleasure spilled through Zane and he barely registered the fact that Riley had begun to maneuver him backward. The kiss broke when he bumped up against a statue, the cold stone barely registering through the back of his shirt because of the heat raging in his body. Riley stood pressed to his chest, panting, his eyes glittering in the low light as he tugged at the button and zipper of Zane's slacks.  
>"Jesus! Riley, what are you doing?" Zane gasped, wondering if the boy wanted to fuck him there in the park.<br>"Giving you a good time, Zane. I am gonna use my chance every way I got," Riley replied, his voice husky and on edge.  
>He pushed Zane's pants down, taking his boxers with them. Sucking in air, his heart beating rapidly, Zane looked down to see his cock rising from between his shirt tails and Riley kneeling on the grass. His eyes widened at Riley's posture. This was totally crazy, if anybody would walk in on them they might get arrested and Riley would be practically out of the closet for good. At first the bachelor auction and now he was doing this, it made Zane wonder what use his covering of Riley had been if his boyfriend had planned this all along. Zane knew he should pull back but seeing Riley on his knees, his curly light-brown head so close to Zane's stiff cock washed all reservations away.<br>"I've never given a blowjob before, but I know the basics about them."  
>Just that almost innocent suggestion alone was enough to push Zane over the edge. Damn if Riley only knew the affect he had over Zane. He had the power to drive Zane to his knees with a simple smile.<br>Gazing up at Zane, Riley said, "Just remember, I've never done this before. So if I mess up, don't laugh at me."  
>Zane was so shocked that shaking his head was the only move he managed.<br>Riley gave him a shy grin before darting his tongue out for tentative taste. At the first flick of wetness, Zane let out a moan. That seemed to give Riley the confidence to grab another taste, this time he even swirled his tongue over the tip of Zane's cock. A tiny part of Zane wanted to make Riley stop but before he could say a word or even think what to do, Riley wrapped one hand around the base of his cock. Zane gasped again. Riley touching his cock had to be the most pleasure he'd ever experienced. As he watched, Riley lowered his mouth to the swollen head and licked it like an ice cream cone.  
>Zane didn't think he could take much more; he even opened his mouth to say as much. But then Riley parted his lips and sucked Zane in and all thoughts of protesting vanished.<br>Riley began to clumsily bob his head up and down, his body tense as he darted worried looks up at Zane. Zane knew he smiled down at Riley and started to gently stroke through Riley's curls. This seemed to let Riley finally sink into the passion and just let instinct take over. He even closed his eyes.  
>Zane thought he'd lose it. His balls tightened painfully with the instant need to come. Riley worked his mouth down Zane's thick erection. Panting and trying desperately not to make a fool of himself by coming after only a couple of licks and sucks, Zane watched his lover lick his length. Flushed with lust, sweat beading his hairline, he stared incredulously as Riley sucked his cock. Zane could barely believe Riley had only ever done this with him. He did it so well, Zane could easily accept that Riley had been sucking a different cock every night they'd been apart. But then again this was his first blow-job ever so what did he know?<br>Riley stared up at him, eyes intent and filled with dark emotion. Zane knew in that instant Riley was a virgin. The only cock he'd ever had in his mouth was Zane's. If Riley sucked him like an expert it was because he wanted Zane more than he had ever wanted anyone else. The truth melted Zane's heart. Riley wanted him. He'd never done the things he did with Zane with any other guy. If he gave Riley time, the boy would figure out who his true friends were. It was inevitable.  
>When Riley's fingers dug into Zane's buttocks, he shivered. His orgasm drew close, his spine tingling with the knowledge that pleasure's peak lay only a few short licks and sucks away. Pumping his hips a little, fucking Riley's face gently, Zane drifted on a plane where only his cock and Riley's mouth existed. The hot wet suction, the slurping sounds, the tongue flicks, all drove him wild.<br>A finger traced the crease of his ass and Zane lost it. He babbled something about letting Riley go. His control shattered and his cock exploded, shooting hot cum into the night sky. Zane could feel Riley's tongue licking along his shaft. Zane clutched at Riley's hair trying to keep his balance as his legs grew weak. Finally, Riley eased back, stood and took Zane in his arms, nuzzling his throat.  
>"Come with me. Please, Zane," he begged quietly.<br>Reality splintered the pleasure zone Zane had been in. All this past thoughts came back to him in one big, stone-heard wave, his lust and love, his giving over to Riley, that he had already named Riley as his boyfriend, his lover, in his head. He stumbled back a step and bent to pull up his boxers and slacks. As he zipped up his pants, he met Riley's dark, shuttered gaze.  
>"I can't. And this shouldn't have happened.2 He sighed. He wanted to be with Riley. Why the hell was he denying them both the relationship?<br>Riley's eyes darkened. "I'm sorry," he croaked hoarsely.  
>"I just mean it's too soon," Zane hastened to explain, wanting to erase the sadness he saw filtering back into Riley's expression. "I need a little more time to figure out my head." His lover's head bobbed in a nod. "I understand. I shouldn't have done this tonight. But I want to know whether I haven't ruined what there is between us."<br>A thrill of excitement caused Zane's body to tremble. "I don't know, yet," he replied honestly. "But I know that this night was great even before this."  
>Riley stepped closer, his body rubbing against Zane's. Unable to stop himself, Zane leaned in and kissed Riley. Short, hot, and sweet, their lips pressed together, open but with no tongue. He drew back and sucked in a deep breath. "I need to think."<br>Riley smiled, the movement of his lips part sad and part happy. He stepped away from Zane. "I understand."  
>Zane walked away from his lover on unsteady legs. At the split in the yew hedge, he looked over his shoulder at Riley who still stood beside the statue.<br>"We'll see each other at school."

Zane's head was clear again. Maybe it was the sex or just the fact that his Riley was back but if it was up to him they could be boyfriends right now.  
>Riley was nearly inside the building when Zane caught up with him. The boy instantly smiled and Zane thought again of their first time.<br>Riley motioned with his head for going inside and Zane couldn't do any different than just nod.  
>"I had a great time last night," Riley stated with obvious joy.<br>Zane didn't replay for a second or two. "Me too." What else were you supposed to say after your first time, especially with dozens of people around you and Zane really wasn't into that sort of gay advertising.  
>Riley nervously looked down and rubbed his pants as Zane faced him again. The problem was that Zane was a bit out of words in general as it seemed. "Hope there's a sequel." <em>Please say yes.<em>  
>"Count on it," Riley said with a slight nod and short look towards Zane's hip area.<br>Zane didn't want to risk the temptation of jumping Riley right here so he settled for a causal touch of the hand and turned around, only vaguely noticing Anja as he felt his cock straining against his pants.


	2. I want you

**I want you**

After "The way we get by", so remember that Riley has short hair now. ;)

* * *

><p>Despite all his training, Riley's legs were starting to burn from all the pedaling. If his mother hadn't found out, he might have been able to sneak Zane into his room, but now he had to drive to Zane's house. Why did his family have to live so far out?<br>"Can't keep it up?"  
>Riley looked to the side and saw Zane, flashing his typical brilliant smile, coming up to him and leaving him behind.<br>Now that was something Riley definitely would not let that pass, so he picked up a tad. The sweat was already running down his face and now it became even more. But as hard as it was, he was catching up. As he did, he noticed that Zane pedaled so hard he was actually lifting his butt and Riley couldn't help it; he just had to check those two tempting mounds out. Damn Zane had a nice ass, not too big and not to small, just right for Riley to grab them with both of his hands spread to the fullest. It had been a while since he had grabbed them and he was aching for it.  
>It was then that he remembered that Zane had let something slip about his parents not at home and a huge grin appeared on Riley's face.<p>

His smile had disappeared from his features by the time the boys reached the drive-up to Zane's house. His muscles were aching, his throat was dry and all horniness had disappeared from his body and mind. At least Zane seemed to be as out of breath as much as Riley was. When he took off his helmet, the edge of his hair was plastered against his skull and he was sweating every bit as much as Riley did. Nonetheless he still managed to smile and flash his teeth. Damn if that didn't make Riley's mood lighten up.  
>"You gonna stand there all day looking gorgeous or are you gonna come in?"<br>Riley groaned at the comment, but couldn't hide a small upward twitch of his lips. After all what guy didn't like being called gorgeous after such a hard drive.  
>When they entered the house he noticed that he had forgotten that the white door immediately led to the living room. He barely remembered the living room itself. One would think that he had memorized it all by heart the last time he had visited Zane's family, but apparently his mind had been too occupied to watch for any clues that Zane's parents didn't like him to pay any attention to the furniture.<br>"Do you want anything?" came Zane's voice from somewhere behind him. Riley didn't really pay attention as he let his eyes roam over the brown cupboard, richly ornamented with what looked to Riley like leaves.  
>"Just water," he replied to Zane without even taking his gaze from his current object of fascination. "And you?"<br>"I want some orange juice."  
>Riley didn't really pay attention this time either.<br>"Actually I lied." This time the voice was extremely close and so Riley started turning around. "I want you," was all that Zane said before he caught Riley halfway and started kissing him. They kissed with open mouth but yet without tongue and Riley felt himself meld under Zane's kisses. He let his lover guide him to the couch, making Riley lean against it while Zane was with one knee on the couch and let Riley ran his hand through his hair while they kissed. Riley pulled Zane a bit closer – the couch commenting the move - so Zane was fully on the couch and Riley was able to continue their tender kisses and more easily stroke Zane's strong neck.  
>Riley probed Zane's lips with his tongue until Zane let his own come out and entangle it with Riley's. Zane shortly broke the kiss and gave Riley a gentle peck on the nose before coming down again and continued.<br>Riley stroked through the hair again and both boys started to kiss with their tongues only until Riley slowly flipped Zane over to the right, with himself between Zane's legs; just where he wanted to be. They were not yet in full body contact and although every strand of his being wanted it, for the time being he abstained from doing so. He had one arm under Zane's head and had Zane's right arm steadied with his left. As their kisses intensified in pressure Riley came closer, letting their hips meet, and slowly started to grind against Zane, feeling his boyfriend's arousal straining against the jeans. They kissed more with tongue this time, from time to time only using them, until Riley moved his arm to also grab Zane's free one and pushing both over Zane's head while Zane sucked on his bottom lip. As Zane started to suck on Riley's tongue, his arms got released and Riley started to run his fingers through the hair and softly kissed from Zane's cheek down to his neck, making him hiss in pleasure. Zane softly squeezed Riley's side while he got his ear licked and enjoyed Riley's lovemaking. The grabbing of his shirt signaled Riley that Zane wanted more and he was happy to obey. Zane lifted the shirt and Riley met him halfway to get the rest of by himself. He had barely revealed his body as Zane came up to him and started burying his nose in Riley's chest hair and kissing the skin while simultaneously helping Riley with his shirt. When Riley had tossed it off, Zane was already licking his right nipple with the same care and sensitivity he so loved about him. Feeling the need for more intimacy but not wanting to make Zane stop Riley planted a kiss to Zane's temple.  
>He was content for the moment to gently let his hand run through Zane's hair and see his boyfriend kiss, lick and suck his nipples. When he started to lick it in circles and slowly move his hands upwards on Riley's side, Riley panted loud and let his head fall back.<br>When Zane moved over to the other nipple, Riley placed gentle kisses on his head, being glad Zane hadn't gelled his hair that day.  
>Zane got bolder, grabbing Riley's biceps while licking his hairy chest, and so did Riley. He gently grabbed Zane's head and lifted it for another round of soft and long kisses, once again tasting Zane's lips and feeling his cock while he sat in his lap. That Zane hadn't yet freed his dick was a mystery to Riley.<br>Suddenly Zane started to move again, pushing Riley slowly backwards until his naked back hid the cold leather of the couch, the discomfort quickly forgotten as Zane started to kiss him again and stroke his hair. The kisses were quicker this time, more eager, and Riley wanted more. He led his hands slid under the edge of Zane's shirt and felt the smooth skin underneath. He pushed the denim up to Zane's armpits but despite several attempts, Zane didn't seem to be interested in letting go of Riley's lips, he simply kept kissing and Riley started to feel the first stage of frustration. But Zane's kissing and grabbing of his pecs made him forget the need to get him naked, for a short time. He started again and Zane stopped kissing him, but only to lick along his neck up to his ear, making Riley once more meld under his caresses and shifting his needs from getting Zane naked to touching and enjoying the parts of his tanned skin that were already exposed to him. He let his hands slide over Zane's abs and sides, enjoying the feeling and panting as Zane's breath tickled his ears. But the feeling of moist air against his ears made him hungry again and he started another attempt to free Zane of his shirt. This time he led his hands slide over Zane's nipples at first. This time Zane complied and actually did most of the stripping himself before he came down again for more kisses.  
>But Riley wasn't finished and wanted more. He let his hands slide into the back of Zane's briefs and started to gently rub the parts of his buttocks he could reach. Zane at the same time grabbed Riley's pecs again while taking control of the kisses. Riley removed his hands from Zane's backside and tried to open his pants. He half expected Zane to pull away but nothing happened this time and so he started unfastening them. He managed the girdle and the first few buttons but Zane's eager kisses made it difficult for him to concentrate on his task at hand and when Zane once again trailed with his tongue down Riley's neck and kept licking and sucking that sensible spot Riley lost it all and could only lay back and enjoy what was done to him. His hands kept locked in Zane's pants but he was unable to move except for a pant here and there – he was too flooded with emotions and sensations. Never had he thought that it could be this way to actually have sex with another boy, not just being overwhelmed by lust while fighting it at the same time, but actually accepting it and accepting the person he had sex with. No matter what might happen he owed Zane for that and he had to find a way to pay it back. If Zane ever had the mercy to release him from his current state that was. Riley was able to move again when Zane started kissing down his pecs and licking his nipple. Riley had no desire to go any further and was instead mesmerized by Zane's earlobe, managing to lick it a few times before Zane switched nipples by kissing along the chest. To Riley's luck that revealed Zane's other equally enticing ear and so he started to lick that one until Zane's skillful tongue made him wax in his hands once more. Kissing Riley's abs now, Zane started to unbutton Riley's pants, which he seemed to have no problems with whatsoever. Riley was a bit annoyed and ashamed that he didn't manage that but as Zane started to pull back his pants and looked up at him with his shining brown eyes Riley didn't care anymore, all he wanted was for Zane to kiss him. As if he had heard his thoughts Zane did exactly that. They kissed for a short moment before Zane licked down along Riley's abs towards his landing strip and started to carefully free Riley's cock. It wasn't fully erect yet, but Riley was sure Zane would take care of that in no time as he led his tongue lick around the head before gently grabbing it and enveloping Riley's cock with his mouth, carefully sliding up and down while Riley stroked his hair. As he had expected, Zane managed to get him hard in no time and Riley simply enjoyed the sensation and the image of having Zane on his knees in front of him. No wonder Zane had panted so loud back when Riley had blown him in the park; this posture was so damn hot. Overcome by emotion Riley gently cupped Zane's jaw with one hand and pulled him up for a long and languish kiss, noticing the taste of his cock on Zane's lips, strangely that was very erotic for him.<br>Zane returned to Riley's cock again and managed to pull his pants and boxers down in one strike while doing so. Zane's cock-sucking was as tender as the rest of him, gently licking along the shaft and head and carefully taking Riley in. As he sucked on his balls, Riley felt an oncoming orgasm. Determined not to come yet he pulled Zane up for a kiss and then pushed him backwards on the couch. It was time for a little payback.  
>Taking one of Zane's enticing brown nipples into his mouth and sucking on it made Zane meld this time, he actually moaned loud when Riley put some more pressure into his sucking. Kissing up Zane's hairless chest Riley grabbed one of his arms, as he did before, and grinded against Zane's thigh as both kissed. Riley didn't had to restrain Zane for long since the boy gave himself over totally as Riley licked along his neck, an erogenous zone they both seemed to have in common, and chest down to the other nipple. Riley didn't even have to hold Zane's arm as he seemed to barely be able to move except panting and moaning. Riley let his tongue glide through the valley's created by Zane's six-pack and stopped at the sensitive skin around Zane's belly button.<br>He regretted that he wouldn't be able to unbutton Zane's pants and give him a blow-job at the same time, so he drew back and did it the old fashioned way. As he had the jeans off he started to massage the covered cock a bit before taking Zane's hand and guiding it to Riley's own. Letting Zane jerk him off he crawled forward again until he was on the same level as Zane for more kisses. Zane never stopped stroking up to the point that Riley had licked down on his body again and was out of reach for him when his lips met Zane's briefs. Riley nibbled on the covered bulge before taking the hard flesh out and sucking it while simultaneous stroking the balls. That, he definitely could do batter then Zane.  
>Suddenly Zane pulled him up and captured his lips for more kisses, the two seemed to become kiss junkies Riley mentally joked even as he gladly complied and even started to jerk Zane off at the same time Zane jerked him. But he wouldn't comply for long. This was his turn now and so he was quickly back to Zane's cock, sucking gently and caressing the soft sack. One thing he could also do better, he could deepthroat and Zane surely loved it. But he wouldn't have it to just stay with sucking, so he let go with a pop and started to lick down the shaft and sucking on Zane's balls. He took his time but after a few minutes his own cock demanded attention and Zane's mouth. Well his cock and his lips wanted them, so he kissed Zane before he kneeled over him and presented his cock.<br>Quick of mind as ever, Zane immediately caught on, grabbing the stiff piece of meat and taking it in. Riley had to steady himself with both arms as Zane sucked on his balls. All words were lost to him and so he just panted and hissed, showing Zane what he did to him and hopefully making him eager for more.  
>He nearly squeaked as he suddenly felt cool air around his moist cock and looked down to see Zane stand up. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and took Riley's hand. Riley had no time to process what was going on before Zane literally dragged him from the living room towards some stairs Riley didn't remember. When Zane walked up the stairs, Riley had again a nice view of those tempting two globes, as tan as the rest of Zane, but this time without those damn clothes and he felt himself longing to lick them. When Riley saw that Zane let him towards a room with a bed, his eyes got round.<p>

Zane lay back on the bed and started to suck Riley again before he got stopped. Looking up with confusion in his eyes, Riley gave Zane a reassuring kiss before he laid him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. As he leaned forward he took Zane's cock in and felt Zane do the same only seconds after, but not before a big moan escaped Zane's lips. It was heard to concentrate on Zane's pleasure and not his own, but Riley managed it. That was until Zane pulled his hips down and actually started to lick Riley's ass. He had no idea he was so sensitive back there but that felt even better than Zane's mouth around his cock. He lost it and threw his head back in a loud moan and panted heavily as Zane licked his crease and started to tease his anus. He was totally busy with keeping himself from falling down and so it took him a few minutes before he was able to take his mind off the sensation. He decided if Zane could drive him so crazy than he would proof that he could as well. He took Zane's legs and pulled them towards him, making Zane's ass come up and nearly bending Zane in half.  
>He first kissed one buttock and then the other before diving into the crease and towards Zane's entrance. A loud moan from behind him was evidence enough that he was doing a good job and so he continued to make Zane slick and relaxed for what he had in mind, he just hoped that Zane would want it too, since this was their first time for doing this and they hadn't yet clarified the roles in the relationship.<br>"Fuck me," came it from behind, mixed with heavy panting. A second later a small bottle of lube and a condom were thrown next to Riley.

Zane slowly slid down along Riley's cock, taking his time to adjust but he seemed far from being relaxed. Riley decided to help and began stroking Zane's still stiff cock, albeit a part of him asked whether it was selfish of him not to bottom first.  
>"Kiss me," he whispered absentmindedly and Zane came down to him and did just that before steadying himself again and sliding up and down. Riley thought that maybe this position was too much for starters. He motioned Zane to stop and stay on the bed with his hands but stand on the floor.<br>As Zane did so, Riley placed himself behind his boyfriend and started to slowly push back in. This seemed to be working much better as he couldn't hear anything of Zane that indicated that it was not pleasurable. Zane panted and even emitted a 'more' from time to time as Riley gently grabbed his hips and slid in and out of him. And damn did that feel good. His body actually told him to hurry up, but he wouldn't. If work-out taught him anything it was to have control over his body. So he took his time and pushed in only slowly, forestalling the climax, although sweat was already pouring down from his temples and chest. He could see Zane clinging to the sheets.  
>"Are you ok," he asked.<br>"Fuck me," was the only answer and so he thought it best to do as he was told. He had his doubts that he would be able to stop anyway. He saw Zane jerking himself off but Riley still had his doubts, he wanted to see whether what he was doing hurt Zane or not.  
>"Can we change positions?"<br>Zane seemed to take a moment to register the question but finally he answered with a 'yes'.  
>"Ok, roll over. Let me see your face."<br>Zane did as he was told, lifting his legs almost instantaneously. Riley could see no signs of pain or discomfort on Zane's face only flared nostrils and sweat. He came down to him as far as possible without actually body contact and whispered. "I'm gonna push in now; ok?"  
>"Mmmhh."<br>"Don't hold back, tell me everything and take your time." He kissed alongside Zane's neck and felt his boyfriend lose some more anxiety.  
>"Don't keep anything in, just let it out."<br>At these words Zane opened his eyes and smiled. He came up to Riley and kissed him gently. As Riley pushed forward Zane's head fell back with a groan that spoke of too much and Riley didn't move any further inside him, instead starting to kiss Zane's chest hoping that it would help him to relax further; he could feel Zane's ass squeezing his cock. When he felt Zane's lips on his temple he moved his head so they could kiss again. The kissing seemed to help as he felt Zane loosen up on him and Riley could continue moving inside him. Especially tongue-kissing was the right recipe as it seemed and soon Riley could thrust at a steady pace and Zane's face showed pure bliss. Riley wished that he could prolong it more but he felt his orgasm coming. It was so fast he couldn't even loosen the kiss and simply groaned inside Zane's mouth as he came.  
>He felt guilty as he saw Zane's confused expression. "Sorry, couldn't…" he trailed of and felt silly as he saw recognition dawn on Zane's face.<br>"That's no problem Riley, it was …" Riley cut him off with a kiss before Zane could say anything more. When stopped and pulled back Zane looked again confused.  
>"Fuck me," Riley panted the words more than saying them, it was just fair and he hadn't yet made it up for Zane.<br>Zane seemed to be pretty perplexed and all he did was staring open mouthed and round eyed at Riley. That was actually quite funny and Riley had to grin. "Come on." Before Zane could even react Rile pulled him up, dragged him from the bed, got on it with all fours himself and held his ass up to Zane. "Come on," he wiggled his ass, hoping that it would work. The moment he heard the condom package rip he knew it had.  
>"I'm gonna push in now ok?" Zane mimicked Riley's earlier words.<br>"Ok," was all Riley said. Then he felt Zane push in. It burned a bit at first but he fast got used to it.  
>He felt Zane's hand stroke along his spine, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. "Just relax ok, then it will be good," he heard him say, but it looked as though it was unnecessary. Riley seemed to have no problem at all. When Zane pushed in a bit more a wave of pleasure ran through Riley's body and he arched his back. "Oh god," he moaned. He was pretty sure that Zane didn't misinterpret that 'oh god' as he kept thrusting and burying his fingers in Riley's hips. He was of the same pace as Riley had been and it felt damn good. He wondered whether it had felt like that for Zane and decided he would have to ask him later. He definitely enjoyed what he was doing know and his moaning and panting was such a turn on, Riley got hard again and had to jerk himself off. It didn't take long before Zane's movements became erratic and uncoordinated and Riley turned as much as he could to see Zane's face. The view was very much worth the effort, Zane's muscles were tensed, his nostrils flared, his whole body sweaty and his mouth open while his eyes seemed to roll back in his head. He came with a loud groan and a few hard thrusts that nearly made Riley fall over head first. Luckily he didn't as Zane nearly fell on him and panted loud, the energy seemingly being sucked out of him.<p>

"Want to hit the shower?" Zane asked before he kissed him between the shoulder blades.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then come on." Zane grabbed Riley's still stiff cock and dragged him out of the door. Something told Riley that his boyfriend was not yet done with him. But one thing was clear, whatever excessive calories he had ingested the last few days were definitely burned off now.


	3. Be fashionably late

**Be fashionably late**

_This little adventure happens before the dance of … well I don't know which episode it was only that it was the one when the two did not become kings of the dance._

_As for Zane's eye-color: I checked a bit because I wasn't sure whether Shannon Kook-Chun has brown or green eyes and so I found a close-up of him and checked the Degrassi wiki (yeah shame on me). Now the site said brown, but Kooks eyes are not darker, or even lighter, than the actor's who played Riley's ex Nathan and that one's eyes were stated as hazel. So I decided for "honey eyes" instead, that term should make it clear that Kook's eyes are not dark-brown._

* * *

><p>The smell of the foam stung a bit in Zane's nose as he smeared it over his jaw and throat while Riley was under the shower. He rested his right hand on the kitchen sink and started to shave with the razor in his left.<br>The water running in the shower was so loud Zane couldn't hear – only feel – how the blades cut through the stubble on his face. When he was done he gurgled with some mouth wash instead of brushing his teeth. With all the stuff being at the dance he doubted that it would have been of much use anyway.  
>He checked his image in Riley's mirror and when he decided he looked presentable he started to head towards the shower.<br>Zane stopped shortly before the door. The vision of Riley being soaped and wet made his dick hard and that was something he didn't need right now. There simply was no time for that anymore, so he closed his eyes, thought of his grandmother naked – simply thinking of school didn't do it, not when he had Riley sitting in front of him so often, with his butt clearly visible – and inhaled slowly and deeply, until it had the desired effect and his cock was limp again.  
>Nonetheless, he decided not to risk waking it up again and so he simply knocked on the door to the cabin and told Riley that they had to go. Riley's answer was short and that was good enough for Zane, so he decided to go into Riley's room to get dressed.<p>

Riley had no idea what was wrong with him. He had been horny as hell the whole damn day and now the image of Zane standing in front of the sink, only dressed in a tight undershirt and boxers made his dick so hard that he had to stroke himself off if he didn't want to run around with a boner all evening.  
>Zane's interruption came so out of nowhere that all Riley could reply was a short 'Ok' before he fumbled to stop the water and get dry.<br>The bad thing was that the moment he touched his still erect cock with his towel all sorts of naughty images popped into his head.

Zane lay on the bed, eyes up to the ceiling and his head resting on his folded hands, his left leg was bent, with the foot resting on the bed. He hadn't dressed yet, as Riley seemed to take hours to dry off and Zane didn't want to get his tuxedo messy before he had to.  
>As Riley came in, Zane barely moved his head in the respective direction and only asked what took Riley so long.<br>"Sorry I just got distracted," was all Riley said but his face didn't really look sorry and there was a sparkle in his blue eyes.  
>Zane had no time for that. "Well get dressed we gotta get going."<br>Instead of getting dressed Riley started stroking Zane's bent leg. "Why do we have to go?"  
>"Wha…"<br>"I mean, look at you."  
>"What do you mean look at me?"<br>"Come on I'll show you." Riley stated and grabbed Zane's hand.  
>In seconds he was up and pressed against Riley's still slightly moist body. Riley gently pulled him closer by the back of his neck and pressed his lips on Zane's. Zane felt his earlier heat return and he pulled back. He grinned rather stupidly he knew that. "I guess we could be fashionably late."<br>Riley answered that with a smile of his own and kissed Zane again, starting to slide in Zane's boxers and gently run his hands over the buttocks. Zane wrapped one hand around Riley's naked hip but drew back again. "Hold on," he started and pointed a finger at Riley, "if we're gonna be late this is gonna be your fault."  
>Riley's grin showed openly that he didn't care about that. "It's fine with me as long as it's gonna be worth it."<br>"Ok," Zane replied and kissed his boyfriend again. Zane kneaded Riley's delts and the sounds of their hushed breathing filled the air. Riley continued to stroke Zane's ass, running through the fine hairs, while the kissed opened mouth, the sounds of their kisses mixing with their breathing. Riley quickly started to slowly push the edge of Zane's shirt upwards and the shirt was soon off, leaving Zane's chest to be pressed against Riley's. Zane sucked at Riley's lower lip time and again and began teasing Riley by drawing away from a kiss from time to time – a game both of them enjoyed very much. When Riley had recaptured Zane's lips the first time he stroked with his hands over Zane's torso and tilted his head to the side to give Zane access to his neck, an invitation Zane was happy to accept and so he sucked and licked up and down that area while Riley from time to time did the same to him while grabbing the back of his head.  
>"You like that," he asked.<br>"You know I do," Zane replied with a broad smile as Riley started to push down Zane's boxers.  
>"Eager for more," he asked Riley who as an answer slowly pushed Zane down onto the bed and freed Zane of his boxers.<br>Barely freed Zane loosened Riley's towel, grabbed his hand and pulled him down right on top of him. Riley grinded against Zane who spread his legs wide to give his boyfriend better access. They kissed and rubbed each other's bodies with their hands, making everything around them fill with heat and their cocks leaking precum. Riley broke their kiss and started to lick down Zane's body. He started with the cheek, the throat, the shoulder, than the pecs and lingered a bit at a nipple before kissing down in the groove between his abs and taking in his cock.

Damn Zane was edible. And when those honey eyes locked at him how could he resist? After he broke the kiss he kissed along Zane's beauty spots; first the one on his cheek, than the two on his jaw and finally the one on his throat. He kissed the pecs and lingered at the left beautiful brown nipple. "You can't get enough of them can you?" Zane laughed. Riley looked up once, shock his head and dove back down again to suck at the sweet flesh. How could anybody resists these two points of pure seduction? Riley decided to take a sample of the other one as well, getting his first moan from Zane this evening as he sucked the hot and hard flesh.  
>"Suck my nipples" Zane whispered before another deep moan escaped him.<br>After a few minutes Riley wanted more and from where it was his tongue had it easy to follow the groove between his boyfriend's abs before he could smell Zane's cock. Since Riley hadn't completely forgotten that they were under time pressure he wasted none and took the hard flesh in. He steadied the cock with his right and started sliding slowly up and down the shaft, always putting a bit more pressure in his lips when he arrived at the head.  
>From time to time he let his tongue circle around the head earning a hushed 'just like that' from Zane. When he felt Zane's hand gently run through his locks he rewarded him by licking along the shaft.<br>He wanted to see his boyfriend's reaction and so he opened his eyes. The sight was as beautiful as ever: a light sheen of sweat lay on Zane's body, his eyes closed and his pink lips where half-parted, light moans escaped from them every now and then. The sight was so hot Riley felt the urge to relieve himself.  
>When Zane opened his eyes and looked up Riley couldn't help but grin and ask Zane whether he liked it.<p>

What stupid question that was for Zane. "Of course I like it." He grabbed Riley's hand once more and pulled him up to him while he was still telling him to come to him. Riley immediately caught his lips just the way Zane wanted it and so he pushed his tongue inside Riley's mouth, making it play with Riley's as their bodies were pressed tight to each other, belly on belly.  
>Suddenly Riley turned back and had a smirk on his face. "You should turn over he said."<br>"Yeah?" Zane had an idea about what Riley was up to.  
>"Yeah." Riley confirmed and stood up to give him room.<br>Zane turned around but instead of lying on his belly he stood on all fours, spreading his legs and presenting his ass. And it turned out he was right about Riley's intentions. He immediately started kneading his buttocks. Zane turned around to know what Riley would be doing first just to see his boyfriend sticking out his tongue as he dove into Zane's crease and buried his face in between the two mounds.  
>"Oh fuck… eat my ass Riley." Damn his boyfriend was good at what he was doing. Zane saw no need to give him any direction and so he just enjoyed what was done to him. Riley had him quickly down so much that his head rested on the blanket while Riley tongue-fucked him heavily. Riley had him quickly reduced to a mess of 'oh yeahs' and moans.<br>Only when Riley drew back was Zane able to regain his composure and rise again looked back at his boyfriend who now was grabbing his hips and made Zane rise while still in kneeling position and captured his mouth from behind.

Would they have the time Riley would have loved to sink in between Zane's mounds with his cock for the first time but the dance just had to be today.  
>"Come on," Zane suddenly stated and left the bed. He gently turned Riley around and pushed him towards the bed. "My turn now."<br>Riley happily obeyed and had Zane on top off him and grinding against his pelvis in no time. Zane kissed open-mouthed, giving Riley no chance to do much on his own until he kissed down Riley's body, lingering at the patch of hair on his chest before following his landing strip.  
>Riley drew in a sharp breath and his chest rose noticeably as Zane took him in and stared sucking. He grabbed his boyfriend's upper arms as Zane started to rotate his head while sucking him off.<br>"Like that?" Zane teased with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his honey eyes.  
>"I love it," Riley stated while he lead his head fall back and his fingers bury themselves into Zane's triceps. As Zane started sucking Riley's balls he lost total control and could only smile and moan. Damn that devil knew how to get Riley the best way possible. When he stopped sucking the balls and instead sucked the head of Riley's dick Riley got a bit of his composure back, but he lost it quickly again when Zane started to tease the edge of the head, knowing full well that this was a very sensitive area of Riley. Riley's upper body rose and fell several times as Zane tortured him in the most exquisite way Riley could think of.<br>Finally Zane had mercy with him, not a second too early, and started to kiss Riley's abs. Then he trailed with his tongue to Riley's left nipple and started sucking that. Riley used the opportunity to run his fingers through Zane's hair; his hands ached to touch the boy.  
>Zane moved up a bit and Riley grabbed his sides, both kissed all the time except for one time when they broke the connection and eyed each other with pure lust in their eyes.<br>As Zane grinded eagerly against Riley and Riley could see that nice butt he wanted another turn.

"I want you to sit on my face," Zane heard Riley say.  
>"Oh yeah?"<br>Riley didn't answer; he just nodded and pulled Zane up.  
>Zane turned around and lowered his ass to give Riley easy access while he himself took Riley's dick in. For a while they coordinated their doings until Riley sucked harder and made Zane moan loudly through the room. "You really are an ass-boy aren't you?"<br>Riley didn't answer again. Not with words that was, instead he pushed his tongue into Zane's hole. Zane could no longer keep sucking Riley's cock, only grab onto it and moan and pant himself as Riley worked his ass, sucking and tonguing him frantically. If he couldn't do anything anyway he decided to just go with it and give Riley free reign. He felt his spine tingle, his body shock, the pressure in his dick became stronger and stronger until he exploded and filled the roam with the moans of his orgasm, still clutching Riley's dick.  
>When Zane had stopped he felt something wet on his hand. His chest was still going up and down heavily and he heard loud panting from behind. He looked back to see Riley lay limp with his head hanging from the edge of the bed, only breathing, panting and sweating. Zane smiled and looked down to see that his hand was smeared in Riley's cum. His boyfriend must have been brought to the edge by Zane's grip.<br>Zane wiped his hand clean at the blanket and turned around to face Riley, giving him a lazy kiss.  
>"You do know that we have to shower now or we will smell of sex the whole dance don't you?"<br>"Well, this time we will be too tired to do a second round in the shower," Riley answered with a grin.


	4. Locker Room cinema

The coach was more than pissed at the team's performance this day. It was as if all the weeks of hard training where gone, the team had sucked major ass this day. When the individual punishments were assigned to them the team got out of their gear and into their casual stuff as fast as possible, leaving the locker room in scores and with gloomy expressions. In the end only Riley and Zane were left, both still in full gear, Zane leaning against the locker and Riley was sitting on the bench, apparently deep in thoughts.  
>"Fuck you," Zane said with a sigh.<br>"Well, you know, if it's gonna make you feel any better…" Riley didn't finish the sentence and instead checked Zane out.  
>Zane was wondering what was going on in Riley's brain until he noted the heated gaze. "The fuck, you're serious about that?"<br>"Yeah I am," he responded while rising without taking his eyes of Zane's.  
>Zane felt his cock swell against his pants at the sight of Riley licking his lips. It had been a while after all and it was time for Riley to take him again.<br>"It was you who stated that you wouldn't jump me in the locker room," Riley stated, "I never said that I don't want you to."  
>Zane slammed his hand hard on Riley's right shoulder pad. "I might just to take you up on that offer." I buried his finger into Riley's chest. "Get down on your knees, I'm gonna give it to you both ends."<p>

Riley dropped immediately, his eyes on the already visible bulge in Zane's clothes. He didn't target it right away though, first scraping along Zane's cloth-covered stomach with his teeth before pulling back, giving Zane's covered boner a squeeze and then covering it with his mouth, getting a light moan from Zane.  
>Riley caught the cord at Zane's pants and pulled at them to release the hard piece of light-olive flesh he so desired. Lucky for him Zane helped by pushing down his pants and lifting his shirt enough so Riley could just get the dick out of Zane's briefs. He didn't take it in right away, instead he sucked a bit on the shaft, using openmouthed kisses for the connection and then applying a little pressure. Riley took his time after that, slowly licking up and down and only taking the head in now and then, sucking a bit. Zane didn't seem to mind it going slow. He emitted light moans and started to let his fingers run through Riley's hair and over his neck, sending shivers of pleasure through Riley's body.<p>

This is crazy, Zane thought. They were at school, not even half an hour after the end of training and Riley was on his knees sucking Zane off. Half of him wanted to stop it, they could get suspended for this, the other half told him to shut up and take Riley like a man. Zane didn't know what part would win or which one he wanted to win. His doubts were rising and falling with every one of Riley's licks, with every rising and falling of Zane's chest. Maybe if it wouldn't feel so good his hesitations might win, Zane thought, but so far that didn't happen. Apart of him regretted now that he had allowed Riley to learn so easy what Zane liked and what not.  
>At that moment Zane felt Riley's tongue trailing down the shaft, lower than before and his eyes got round at the realization of what Riley was about to do.<br>Zane threw his head back in aloud moan, that might even echoed through the halls outside. Apparently Riley had decided to attack the most sensitive spot of Zane genitals and putting his knowledge and skills to use in an effort to get the last of Zane's doubt to meld away.  
>"Fuck this," Zane growled. He grabbed Riley by the pads and pulled him up. He bore his finger into the gear at the chest and looked Riley straight into the eyes. "You have ten seconds to get out of your stuff; every piece that is still on your body by then will be ripped off by me."<br>Zane didn't wait to see Riley's response and started to undress himself. If Riley wasn't naked by the time Zane was finished, that would be his problem and not Zane's.  
>Good for him that his pants were already open thanks to Riley's mouth, so the biggest obstacle for him was his gear. The undershirt he nearly ripped off and his boxers were down in the same swipe as his pants.<br>As anticipated, and hoped, Riley was nowhere near as ready as Zane was when the ten seconds were over and so he was still struggling with his pants at the time Zane was already naked and ready.

Riley froze in his movements as he beheld Zane. His boyfriend was naked to the last; his uncut cock hard and erect; the gaze of those honey eyes hot and burying themselves into Riley. He was fully convinced that Zane would rip the rest of his clothes off and so he fell backwards in surprise as Zane made a step forward. The impact of his back on the hard floor hurt so badly it caused eruptions of small suns behind his eyelids.  
>He could hear Zane chuckle, which made Riley groan in annoyance, and when the lights in front of him vanished he found himself face to face with Zane. His boyfriend was on all fours on top of him and gave Riley a quick kiss on the nose before sucking at his neck and trailing down his chest through the hair before stopping at his cock. Like the nose he gave it a quick kiss and grabbed Riley's pants and jockstrap.<br>When free of all clothes Zane grabbed Riley's cock and slowly pumped it. "You will get on all fours and present me your ass!" he ordered.  
>Riley positioned himself on all fours, upper body close to the ground and ass in the air anxiously awaiting Zane. He heard some rummaging behind him and then felt something wet hit his whole, followed by the feeling of Zane's finger smearing lube.<br>Riley moaned as Zane's finger entered him and stretched his hole. After a minute or so Zane grabbed one of Riley's buttocks and then in. Zane hissed and Riley moaned.  
>Zane did a bit of slow in and out gliding before he grabbed both of Riley's buttocks and went to a faster pace.<br>"Give it to me!" Riley ordered. "Fuck me good Zane."  
>"You are a demanding one aren't you?" Zane said and chuckled.<br>"You bet I am, so shut up and fuck me you stud!"  
>"You bet I will. I'll fuck your jock ass good and hard. Now fucking take it!" Zane roared and fucked him with more force now, slamming his hips against Riley's ass so hard the sound vibrated through the room.<br>When Riley couldn't keep up the position anymore he rose to full doggie position, taking some of the pressure from his stressed torso.  
>Suddenly he felt Zane's stomach at his back and his tongue trailing along his spine, apparently heading to his head. Riley turned as far as he could to meet Zane. It was kind of awkward to kiss like that, their lips had troubles connecting fully, they could – so to say – only kiss half. But they managed and Zane continued thrusting, making Riley's hard cock swinging back and forth.<br>Riley had never in all his life thought that getting a dick rammed inside your ass would feel this good. In fact it felt better than being inside Zane ever did. In the back of his mind his inner voice told him that this made him a bottom, the girl in some way, but when Zane hit his sweet spot once more Riley couldn't find himself to give a fuck about it. If this made him a girl in bed, then he wanted it with every cell of his being.  
>Zane broke their connection and kissed along Riley's upper back to his left shoulder blade, all the while keeping a firm grip on Riley's abs and thrusting into his ass.<br>"Oh yeah, keep pounding my ass," Riley yelled as Zane slapped against his bud. Zane thrust faster, the sliding in and out was close to starting to burn. Luckily he had Riley lubed up enough or this would have seriously hurt. Zane steadied himself with one hand on the ground and grabbed Riley's shoulder with the other. "Oh my god, fuck me Zane," Riley felt himself close to the edge.  
>"Ass feels so good," Zane panted.<br>"You bet it does," Riley answered, "but cock feels better." It felt so good Riley moaned through the whole roam, mouth wide open and would they be in bed he would have fervently grabbed the sheets but like this his fingers had no other option except pressing into the floor.  
>Riley felt a sudden cool sensation on his face and realized that it was a new line of sweat, marking the first signs of his coming orgasm. "Gonna…" he muttered.<br>"Me too," Zane panted.

The box of popcorn was lying on the ground, its content, just recently eagerly devoured, now were scattered along the ground.  
>Anya, Alli and Chantay were sitting stock still in front of the screen, their eyes taking in all of the spectacle shown there as they could. Sweat was running on all their faces and their nostrils were flared.<br>"That is so," Chantay started.  
>"Hot," Anya ended for her.<br>All three muttered and agreement.  
>Suddenly Alli rose and without looking at the other two girls said that she needed to find Drew and was already taking out her cellphone before being out of the door.<br>The other two paid her no mind, completely occupied with watching the two guys going all animal with each other.  
>"Make me a DVD of it," Chantay said.<br>"Ok," Anya said rather absentmindedly while seeing Zane and Riley yelling their orgasms into the locker room.

* * *

><p><em>Man, sometimes time flies and this series will soon come to an end. But don't worry, I have still some stories for Zane and Riley and don't forget, there are other gay couples on TV that were never shown in hot action. So I have at least two to three others. Currently it would be Christian &amp; Oliver from Verbotene Liebe, Max &amp; Guillermo from The Hard Tales of RJ Berger, Fer &amp; David from Fisica e Qimica. A few others as well.<em>

_Of course I am open for other options since I am not familiar with all the TV couples. So don't be shy with your wishes._


End file.
